Colapso Amoroso
by Cacau18
Summary: A beira de um colapso mental em sua vida nada correta, Sakura recebe um conselho de uma amiga para que procure um psicólogo. Mal imagina ela que seus problemas só iriam aumentar com a paixão inesperada pelo Dr. Sasuke.


Ela tem problemas, muitos deles. Devido a eles, a cabeça de Haruno Sakura está prestes a explodir.

Sua amiga Hinata diz, aconselha:

— A melhor ajuda que você pode obter é de um profissional. Psicólogo, talvez. Conheço um...

Porém, como Sakura é perceptivelmente geniosa, se nega a cogitar a aceitar o conselho recebido.

— Nem pensar! Não sou louca! – Afirma, a olhar firmemente a amiga.

A Hyuuga insiste:

— Eu também não, e tenho consultas regularmente com ele. — sorri, exalando tranquilidade. — Tenho certeza que você vai gostar. Faz um bem que você nem imagina!

Sakura a mira um tanto incerta do que fazer. Hinata parece realmente mais leve nas últimas semanas para quem sofreu com a perda do namorado, Kiba, e do pai, Hiashi, há três meses em um acidente automobilistico.

"Meus problemas não são nada comparados a dor de Hinata. Será mesmo que preciso de um psicólogo?" Questiona a si mesma, com a resposta na ponta da língua para a amiga.

— Obrigada pela oferta, Hina. Mas acho que posso continuar aos trancos e barrancos sem um terapeuta ou algo do tipo.

Sakura não podia, não pôde e não conseguiu. Seu apartamento foi a leilão e teria apenas dois meses para desoculpá-lo. Seu carro fora guinchado e não havia um tostão sequer em sua conta bancária para retirá-lo do pátio, tampouco para pagar as sessões semanais com _aquele psicólogo_ que ela inicialmente recusou a frequentar. Só restava-lhe cartões de crédito, mas a clínica do doutor não aceitava cartões do tipo.

— Eu não sei mais o que fazer, Sasuke-san. — diz entre soluços, braços estirados sob a mesa do Uchiha, cabeça baixa e cabelos espalhados pelos ombros. — Não tenho casa para morar, carro para andar, namorado para amar e nem dinheiro para lhe pagar!

— Hm. — a observa pelo canto dos olhos. — Não é o fim do mundo, Srtª Haruno. Veja, você ainda está viva.

Ela o fita, olhos jades banhados, arregalados e incrédulos.

— Você... Você... — Sakura respira fundo, a por em prática o exercicio indicado por ele para se acalmar em situações complexas. — É um grosso. Não devia sequer ser psicólogo, tão insensível desse jeito!

Ele abre os lábios, os curva minimamente em deboche. Realmente, ela não sabia nada sobre sua profissão.

— Sou psicanalista.

— Tsc, não importa. É tudo a mesma porcaria. — torce os lábios, irritada. — E isso não te faz menos insensível.

— Srtª, deixe-me explicar-te algo... — relaxa do outro lado da mesa sobre a cadeira, soltando todo o peso de seu corpo. — Minha função aqui é analisar, sobretudo, friamente. Fui criado, _estudado_ e treinado para isso. Não há sensibilidade alguma em meu trabalho, a não ser da parte dos meus pacientes. Se você quer palavras de conforto e uma solução, olhe para dentro de si mesma. Reveja seus conceitos básicos, que pelo o que pude notar, é só trabalhar, dormir e vir aqui uma vez por semana desabafar como se eu fosse sua melhor amiga.

Sakura entreabre os beiços, surpresa com a clareza do homem a frente.

— Você precisa, urgentemente, perceber que a vida de uma pessoa não é só trabalhar e dormir, chorar as amarguras do dia a dia. Seu salto quebrou? Compre outro! Seu apartamento está em leilão? Alugue uma casa até que possa comprar outro apart. Seu carro foi para o pátio? O deixe lá e aproveite para se exercitar, caminhar até o trabalho e melhorar a saú-

— Estás a dizer que sou gorda?

Sasuke prende o riso. "Que mulher estranha."

— Não, estou a tentar lhe mostrar que certas atividades podem melhorar sua autoestima.

— Agora está insinuando que sou depressiva?

O moreno suspira, a massagear as têmporas. Tudo bem, ele é um analista formado em psicologia, que mudou de área ao notar ser mais observador e que tinha grande talento para estudar o inconsciente das pessoas, mas... isso não o prevenia do estresse e da impaciência com certos pacientes.

— _Sakura._

Arrepios cruzaram a espinha dela quando o tom dele já não era tão paciente assim.

Sasuke reabriu os olhos e a fitou. Sua franja um pouco maior que o habitual, caiu-lhe sobre os orbes negros. A mirá-la assim, explicou:

— Comprar um simples sapato irá lhe tirar do quarto, fará com que se distraia de tudo aquilo que te causa pequenos transtornos; mudar de apartamento ou de casa lhe dará mais ânimo para recomeçar e caminhar lhe trará benefícios maravilhosos, você verá rostos novos todos os dias, terá facilidade para subir uma escada sem ter falta de ar, entre outras coisas.

— Mas.

— Mas nada! — bufou, esgotado. Seu dia mal havia iniciado e Sakura já conseguira tirar-lhe a apatia costumeira. Só ela mesmo para conquistar tal feito. — Quanto ao fato de pagar-me ou não pelas consultas, dou-te carta branca pelos próximos dois meses.

— Oh! Sério? — sorriu abertamente, e desde o dia que ela colocara seus pés ali, há três semanas, Sasuke nunca a notou feliz como agora.

— Sim. — mentalmente ele clamava aos céus para não se arrepender de exclusiva decisão. — Mas, a partir do momento que sair daqui, tente seguir o que te aconselhei. Ou seja, viva!

— Sim, sim, Sasuke-san!

Com alegria, a jovem mulher levantou-se e o abraçou sobre a mesa, não se importando com o fato de que parecia uma garota a aceitar um pedido de casamento ou que a cara do doutor estava perdida entre seus seios, e que ele, sobretudo, teve o rosto tomado pela coloração de sua fruta predileta. Oh, sim, Uchiha Sasuke estava tão vermelhinho quanto um tomate suculento.

— Até terça-feira que vem, Sasuke-san!

Quando sua paciente mais que espevitada o soltou, Sasuke lufou o ar com tanta vontade que parecia nunca tê-lo feito.

"Uh, que alívio_."_ Pensou ao abrir dos botões de sua camisa branca, totalmente amassada pela Haruno que saltitante saía de seu consultório.

[...]

Aquele cara tinha razão, muita razão! Comprar um par de sapato a fez muito bem, porque gastar o que não se tem é maravilhoso, tanto quanto o boleto que ela jogaria na lata de lixo no fim do mês.

Caminhar pelo shopping era melhor do que o indicado por ele, _pois convenhamos, meu trabalho é demasiado longe para que meus pés se sintam motivados a dar passadas às cinco da manhã. E olha que magnifico, não sinto falta de ar nas escadas rolantes do shopping. _

Ela sorri para o nada, a iniciar um gracioso caminhar pelo saguão enquanto maravilha o sexo oposto com sua simpatia grátis aliada a sua estranha beleza. Sakura sabia não ser a mais bela mulher, mas tinha lá seus pequenos atributos. De verdade mesmo, ela parou e olhou para o vidro de uma loja qualquer, observando a si mesma no reflexo. Seus olhos verdes notaram dois botões fechados em sua camisa social feminina, tão rosa quanto seu cabelo. Rapidamente ela olhou para os lados e discretamente os abriu. Foi então que constatou, não havia muito o que mostrar naquela região de seu corpo. Deu de ombros, nunca gostou de _peitos_ mesmo. _Quanto maior,_ _mais doem na TPM. _Raciocinio duvidoso, certamente.

Com as mãos na cintura, testou ser curvilinea. _E sou!_ Sorriu convicta, a olhar seus quadris claramente avantajados e nada suaves destacados por uma calça também social, preta. Oh, _que orgulho! _Gargalhou alto e fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás ao passo que seus longos cabelos alcançavam seu bumbum abençoado pelos deuses.

Convencida de ser o suficiente gostosa para receber olhares desejosos, ela abriu seus orbes esverdeados.

— Kami-sama!

Gritou.

— Não é para tanto, querida. — ele sorriu sarcástico, a encarar o vale entre os seios dela. Ah, lembrava-se bem a última vez que estivera com o rosto ali. Não fora uma situação agradável, de certo. — Vejo que comprou os sapatos. — focou outro assunto, porque a viu enrubescer sob o olhar pouco sutil que direcionava aos pequenos atributos do busto dela.

— Ah sim! Estava precisando, hehe. — riu, retomando a postura ereta. Virou-se para ele, curiosa com a enorme caixa que o mesmo segurava. — O que é isso?

— Um hobby.

— Seu hobby é andar com caixas por aí, Sasuke-san?

_Certo! Ele é estranho. Quem olha tão apaixonado assim para uma caixa?_

— Não. — Ele não segurou os risos. Aquela mulher... Oh, Kami! Como era diferente. — M-meu hobby é tocar violão e dentro desta caixa há um novinho em folha. — as pupilas negras brilhavam ao fitar o papelão que protegia o instrumento.

— Ah, compreendo.

— Hm. Topa um coffee break?

— Com certeza!

E a mão livre dela, a que obviamente não segurava a sacola da compra realizada, apoiou-se no braço direito do homem que franziu o cenho, a sua maneira de estar constrangido com o ato. Mas, como certas coisas tanto faz como tanto fez para Sasuke, ele logo rumou para o cafezinho com a... como deveria mesmo classifica-la fora do consultório? Hm... "Colega."

Acompanhado de sua colega, à espera do café, ele sentiu-se em uma consulta em público. Porém, diferente das outras vezes, ele a ouvia dizer o quão feliz ela estava se sentindo nos últimos quatro dias desde a sessão realizada com ele. Como médico o mesmo obviamente sentiu-se satisfeito, entretanto como pessoa ele viu-se frustrado com o rumo daquele papo. Precisava, necessitava urgentemente mudar aquela conversa. Portanto, foi direto.

— Sakura, ã... — pausou, a fitar o café enquanto busca alguma forma de não ser tão grosseiro em suas palavras. — Olha, me perdoe se soarei estúpido, mas cá estamos como colegas e não médico/paciente. Então...

— Desculpe, Sasuke-san, é inevitável não falar sobre o quão extasiada me sinto.

— Não, tudo bem. Eu já devia imaginar. — balançou a cabeça negativamente. Sentiu-se tolo, pois do que mais as pessoas conversam além do que vivenciam no dia a dia? "Droga! Preciso ser mais social." — Quer viajar?

— Como? — assustou-se. Ouvira bem?

— Quê?! — o próprio surpreendeu-se com a pergunta que fizera anteriormente.

— Mas é claro que quero! — após o espanto inicial, Sakura respondeu esbanjando sorrisos. Não tinha dinheiro, carro, estava prestes a perder seu apartamento, _contudo quem disse que não posso viajar? E ainda ser convidada por um deus grego!_ E o ego dela inflou, sua autoestima naturalmente também.

O moreno, por sua vez, recriminou-se internamente. Ser social não queria dizer convidar alguém para sua viagem particular. Não que ele fosse a um evento profissional, só aproveitaria, inicialmente sozinho, o feriado nacional. Teria paz. Teria.

Oh, Kami! Haruno Sakura é o contrário da paz.

Mas, talvez, o analista ali, perdido em observar o quanto os olhos de sua paciente brilhavam com o convite, não precisasse nem um pouco de calmaria. Necessitava mesmo é despertar de sua habitual passividade para consigo mesmo e principalmente aproveitar a nova fase feliz da mulher a sua frente, para quem sabe, assim como ela, sorrir facilmente.


End file.
